


Gorgeous Lady

by Box210



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, dame like Lucifer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210
Summary: Key：女装充斥了不必要的形容词和心理活动。只有mc看不见的女装(笑)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Gorgeous Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Key：女装  
> 充斥了不必要的形容词和心理活动。只有mc看不见的女装(笑)

即使再怎么强忍寂寞，你握着酒杯，也无奈地发现自己对这个派对有些疲倦了。  
玫瑰皇后的到来使大厅中充满着花的馨香，在你眼里仍然是身着男装的Dames同样带着香气，穿梭在各色宾客中享受派对，并踮着脚尖——咒语没法无视他们的高跟鞋，却没能让他们已经提高的高度减少，这导致了漂亮的鞋跟在你眼里只是以空气的形式支撑着Dames的全部体重，让他们带着训练造就的从容在舞池里舞动。这一切在你眼里只是踮着脚尖的自我陶醉，甚至带了些无名的可爱感。然后Lucifer突然出现在了你的视线之内。挺直的腰背线条优美，脚尖同样优雅地踮着，即使在你眼中仍然身着男装也展示出了他完美的姿态礼仪。  
不知是才发现了你的注视，还是故意先让你注意到他之后再佯装傲慢地给予你回应，那个有着不可捉摸的红眼睛的恶魔（天呐，他确实是）向你走了过来。你相信周围的恶魔一定都看得到他们装扮成的美丽的样子，想到场景即将变得像是一个美丽而锋利的前辈安抚一个派对焦虑的女孩儿，心情就不禁有些微妙起来。你还没来得及向Lucifer说明只有自己一个人看不到他们女装的事实，毕竟所有人不是忙着训练就是忙着害臊，你只好硬着头皮给予支援，并且在被戴上对方头顶的假发瞬间消失的时候咬着舌尖忍住不笑出来。  
“在派对上感觉还好吗？”他碰了碰你主动举到身前的香槟杯。你努力地在想象中给他穿上一身高傲的女士礼服，用“还不错”掩饰了对方刚刚就察觉到了的你兴致缺缺的事实。  
“虽然我一直看不到Dames，可能你那天施的咒语在我身上有些过了。”盯着对方的眼睛看了一会儿，你干脆坦白了自己的心声，而Lucifer露出了有些惊讶的表情。  
“或许是因为我施咒的时候过度想着不让'你'看到，导致你看不到我们的装扮……抱歉，你被迫一直看着我们男装的样子很困扰吧，我这就解除这个魔咒。”Lucifer带着歉意抬了抬手，“看着我，好吗？别被吓到了。”  
本以为会有华丽变化特效的你虽然有些疑惑，但还是顺着对方的要求做了——然后，在一秒钟内你明白了他说的到底是什么意思，你也确实被吓到了。  
视线的角落里有几个身影霎时变得光亮、华丽起来，眼前的这个恶魔也同样，你甚至有一瞬间怀疑Lucifer只是将另一个与他十分相像的女人传送到了你的面前，只不过平坦结实的胸前，喉结，和宽阔的男人的肩膀证实了这个突然出现的美丽女人是Lucifer本人没错。  
这像是一场华丽的变身秀，仿佛美丽女神的普惠在这一刻集中在面前这个恶魔身上成了真，让这个男人变得难以置信地更加有魅力起来：黑色丝绸般光亮的长发，紧致而合身的暗色女士礼服，一双优雅的高跟鞋，然后是用化妆品模糊了的本棱角清晰的下颌。你特地避开他的脸先从头到脚再回上来快速打量了一遍，但你发现这只会是徒劳。内心的好奇心和躁动感催促着你抬起头来，你不得不和他对视以示礼貌，却一下子在那对红色漩涡里失神了至少一个淑女品两口酒的时间。眼线和淡淡的暗红色眼影拉长了他的眼角，让那双红眼睛更加勾“人”心魄，完全到了可以作为诱惑人类范例以高清彩印图片出现在课本上的程度。你开始羞恼地怀疑他施的一定不是解除的魔法，而是能让你变成一个可怜地为女装男人所倾倒的、妄想用辞藻华丽的诗歌来赞美他的半醉的忧郁女诗人的恶毒咒语。  
看到你窘迫的样子，Lucifer似乎有些满意此刻你的注视都属于他，而不是其他同样已经变得迷人的兄弟们这个事实。  
“我看起来怎么样？”  
“如果你没给我施一个色诱恶咒的话，那么我只好承认，你该死的很好看，”你用力地吞下了一口酒，“这样行吗？”  
他虽然在听到赞美以后一言不发，但你能感觉到他因你直接的爱意而满足，并有些不好意思了起来——毕竟他刚才还没涂腮红。  
“这次的派对没能让你也打扮起来实在有些遗憾。不过我在准备的时候挑选的时候看到了一件很适合你的礼服，有空的话要试试看吗？”  
“那等在你们把这身都换下来以后，我不想成为里面最不起眼的那个。”你开着玩笑，用手肘戳了戳Lucifer的手臂。  
“不自信吗？你肯定是最耀眼的那个。”Lucifer也喝了一口自己杯子里的酒液。  
“哦？”你感兴趣地扬起了音调，等着对方说出什么出人意料的情话来。  
“我的注视全都是你的，所以在我眼里只有你会是最美的那个。”那双红眼睛转了过来，里面燃着什么热烈的东西，就这么将视线停留在你的脸上。他笑了笑，在你唇角留下了一个轻飘飘的吻，然后就像一个只是为了挑逗你而出现的魔鬼（他确实是）的一样，走回了宾客当中去。  
你摸了摸湿润的嘴角，从没有擦任何口红的嘴唇上触到了一丝黏糊的痕迹。把手收回来，你垂眼看了一眼指尖，心头有些火苗在无端的窜动。

那是他擦着的口红。


End file.
